


Seth And Kate Get Jealous

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: This is my first time writing a Seth and Kate fanfic.Set to the beginning of Season 2. A/U Seth goes out with Sonja and Kate goes out with Rafa. They both get jealous. Richie and Kate are strictly friends. Richie never left with Santanico.  There will be some hot loving.  Kate is 18 and Seth is 28





	Seth And Kate Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Not good at smut. I hope people will like it. This is my very first fanfic with Seth and Kate. I will do the best I can.

After the events of the titty twister Seth, Kate and Richie all left together. After being on the road and going from motel to motel for nearly 3 months they all decided they were tired of running and to stay in a little town at a run down motel for a while. 

One day Seth decided he wanted to get his tattoo worked on so he went down the road to the tattoo shop. The girl who worked there said her name was Sonja and he said my name is Seth. Seth got his tattoo worked on and while he was doing this. Sonja took an interest in him and she asked him out. Seth agreed to going out with her. He thought she was hot and hell he hadn't gotten laid in months. They made plans to meet that very same day at a bar down the road. 

That same day Kate was out walking and she went inside a little Mexican store. She bumped into a boy who she assumed was around her age. She thought he was kind of cute after talking with him for awhile he asked her out. She agreed to go out with him. They agreed to meet at bar down the road. He said by the way my name is Rafa and Kate realized she never told her name and said I'm Kate. 

Seth and Kate both got back to the motel around the same time. Richie being a culebra and all was stuck inside since it was daylight out. They sat down at the little table together and Richie asked what they did they said what they did and at the same time Seth and Kate said they had a date tonight. Richie looked and said wait a minute you both went out to different places and you both have dates tonight? Richie couldn't believe it because for one he could see the looks Seth and Kate have been giving each other and not only that but being a culebra he could sense their feelings for each other. Richie shook his head and Seth and Kate looked at him and said why is it such a big problem? Richie said it's not but are you guys really telling me you don't see it. Seth said ''see what''? Kate said "what are you talking about Richie"? Richie looked between the two and said never mind. Richie thought in his head maybe since they can't see it he will do something about. He said so where are you meeting your dates. Seth said I'm meeting mine down the road at the bar and Kate said me too. Seth looked at her and Kate looked at him and they both shared a little laugh and Richie looked at them both and he grinned. He knew exactly what was going to end up happening. 

The night around 7 p.m Seth met Sonja outside the bar and they walked in. Kate met Rafa 30 minutes later outside the bar and they walked in. Seth saw kate and her date as she walked in. She saw him and they both did the head nod. Kate and Rafa sat at a table while Seth and Sonja chose to sit at the bar. Seth and Kate kept eyeing each other as their dates talked and talked about things. Kate couldn't really see what Seth's date looked like she just saw the back of her. As if on cue Sonja had leaned into Seth and her hand brushed against Seth's cock and Kate couldn't stop the painful expression she had and to top it off she couldn't believe Seth was letting that girl do that to him much less in the bar in front of people. Kate's date seem to notice her look and he had to put his hand in front of her face to get her attention. Kate came to and realized that she was totally ignoring her date. She told him sorry and Rafa said no problem and asked her to dance. Kate agreed and they got up to dance. 

There was a slow song playing as Kate and Rafa danced and Seth glanced up and saw them dancing and it tugged at his heart to see Kate with her arms around another guy well kid to him. He saw Rafa lower his hand down to Kate's ass and Seth saw red. He immediately jumped up and left Sonja sitting there and he started walking real fast towards Kate and Rafa. He grabbed Rafa and shoved him. Kate looked at Seth stunned and she said Seth "what are you doing? Seth didn't look at her instead he got in Rafa's face and pointed his finger into his chest and said clear as day for the whole bar to hear he said "Keep your hands off of my girl" Rafa looked at Kate and Kate looked between the two and Sonja who had heard the whole thing was out the door within 2 minutes but not before telling him to fuck off. Rafa looked to Kate and said I'm sorry Kate this isn't going to work out and Kate tried to reason with Rafa. Rafa said since we got here you were somewhere else and now I know where you. You were staring at this guy and his date all night and Rafa said maybe we can be friends and at that he left them and walked out the door. 

Kate glared at Seth and stormed outside and Seth followed her. As they were walking back to the motel it started raining. Kate yelled at him saying ''how could you do that to me''? Seth yelled right back and said "he had his hands all over you" he had his hands on your ass for crying out loud. Kate said So? Seth said "So I think I see what Richie was talking about now" Seth grabbed her hand and they stopped walking Seth reached up and cupped her face and leaned his forehead down towards hers and he said in a low whisper "I think you see it too" if you were staring at me all night. Kate sighed and said "Yes I see it" She said I was ready to get up and claw that girls eyes out after she brushed her hand against your cock. She leaned back and looked into his eyes which was hard to see do to the pouring down rain but she could still them a little as she was looking into his eyes she said "How come it took us going out with other people before we could see what Richie was seeing"? Seth said simply said "I don't know but now that we both do see it what do you say we do something about it"? Kate simply replied "What do you have in mind"? His fingers trailed over her lips and behind her neck very slowly and he said slowly "I was thinking about right here" and he yanked her forward and he put his lips to hers and he kissed her deeply. 

Richie was out walking in the pouring rain looking for someone to feed on and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Seth and Kate kissing in the pouring rain. He could hear them moaning and he saw Seth lift one of Kate's legs up and held it to his side and he figured it was best he stay somewhere else for the night so he backed away slowly and walked another way. 

When the need for air came they both broke apart panting. Kate said trying to catch her breath "What now"? Seth hoisted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them in place he said in a husky voice "Well first we are going to get into the shower and I am going to eat you out while we are in the shower and then I am going to pin you against the wall in the shower and I am going to fuck you" Will you let me fuck you''? Kate nodded and said yes. He carried her all the way back to the motel room and he got the door opened and closed it and locked it. He sat Kate down and they quickly undressed each other. He put the shower in between cold and warm and they stepped inside the shower. After a make out session in the shower Seth lowered down on his knees he was being careful so he wouldn't slip. He lifted one of Kate's legs over his shoulder after he had nudged her legs apart. He kissed the inside of her thighs and he looked up at her to make sure she was still ok with this and she nodded her head yes and Seth licked her slowly holding her in place so she wouldn't slip her head fell back against the shower wall and she moaned loudly. Seth kept licking her and nipping at her and her hands were buried into his hair gripping it and she was moaning his name over and over and it was music to his ears to hear her moaning his name. He took her by surprise when he added his finger she damn near fell over she yelped a few choice words and seth couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He leaned back and told her to except another finger and all she said was ''k''. 

Seth continued to eat her out while he was finger fucking her with 2 fingers. Seth could tell she was close by the way she was clenching his fingers. He said "that's it baby come for me I want to see you come for me, I want to taste your sweet juices" He started finger fucking her faster and sucking on her clit and with in seconds she was coming screaming his name. He licked up all her juices and sat her leg down gently and kissed his way up her stomach and stood up slowly and he stopped at her breast and sucked on one and twisted the other and he switched and did the same to the other nipple. She was arching her back as he finished kissing his way up. She couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers and she moaned into his mouth after tasting herself. He pulled back to breath and he ''as much as I liked doing that to you and believe you me I could do that for hours but right now I am ready for the really fun part" Are you ready for the fun part"? She looked at him with hooded eyes and said yes. She reached down and rubbed his cock and he groaned. He pushed her back against the shower wall and he hoisted her up. She reached back down and grabbed his cock and put it at her entrance and he slowly pushed his way in until he was all the way in. He did it slowly because he knew she was a virgin. After he knew she was ready he started moving in and out of her a slow pace at first until she told him to move faster and he happily obliged and he was soon pounded his cock into her. They were both moaning and grunting and Seth was close to coming already but he wanted to make her come again. He carefully reached one hand down in between there bodies and put his thumb on her clit and rubbed her and fucked her and she soon came undone screaming his name and he pulled out real fast and he came undone grunting her name. 

After catching her breath he sat her back down slowly and held her until he was sure her legs had stopped shaking. They washed each other's bodies and he helped wash Kate's hair and they got out of the shower and went bed and fell right to sleep. When they woke in the morning Richie was walking in the door and he saw them and he simply stated "It's about damn time" Seth and Kate couldn't help the grins that came to their face. 

1 year down the road Seth proposes to Kate and she says yes. They were married about 2 weeks later after he proposed. Richie was their witness. They continued to rob banks as Los Tres Gecko's for a few more years until Kate became pregnant with twins. 1 boy and 1 girl. Boy was named Eddie Jacob Gecko and the girl was named Jenny Marie Gecko. The boy had Seth's hair and brown eyes and the girl had Kate's hair and eyes. Richie finally met a girl who was a culebra just like him and they fell in love and they moved to a beach. Seth and Kate and the kids lived their lives through the day and Richie and his girl lived their lives through the night. They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
